1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, a wearable device, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a screen (or a display) of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may be worn on the user's body. These electronic devices are commonly called wearable devices, and various types of wearable devices have been developed. For example, wearable devices include various types that are attachable and detachable to/from the human body or clothing, such as head-mounted wearable devices (e.g., eyeglasses), wrist-mounted wearable devices (e.g., watch or wristband), contact lens-type wearable devices, ring-type wearable devices, shoe-type wearable devices or clothing-type wearable devices. Wearable devices may allow the user to wear the electronic devices on his/her body, like clothing or eyeglasses, thereby increasing portability and accessibility.
Among the electronic devices that may be worn on the user's body, head mounted wearable devices such as, for example, the head mounted display (HMD), have been mainly developed. The HMD may include a see-through type HMD supporting augmented reality (AR), and a see-closed type HMD supporting virtual reality (VR).
The see-through type HMD may synthesize and combine virtual targets or objects based on the real world, using characteristics of semi-permeable lens, thereby reinforcing and providing additional information that may not be obtained only through the real world. The see-closed type HMD is the type in which two displays are placed in front of the user's eyes, allowing the user to enjoy alone the content (e.g., games, movies, streaming, broadcasting, etc.) that is provided through an external input, on the independent screen, thereby providing a superior immersion experience.
According to the existing technology, a study has been made on the way to mount and use an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) equipped with a separate display device or a wearable device, as a display means.
When the user mounts and uses various sizes and types of electronic devices (e.g., head mounted wearable devices), a button for controlling a display of the electronic devices may be included in the electronic devices.
The user may control objects displayed on the display of the electronic device by manipulating the button. However, it may be difficult for the user to find or manipulate the button, because the user's view is obscured by the wearable device.